Rider (Edward Teach)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He makes his debut in the Okeanos Singularity. Rider's True Name is Edward Teach, more commonly known as Blackbeard, one of the most famous pirates in history who lived during the early 18th century. While his early life is mostly unknown, he was the most feared pirate of his time, with even his subordinates fearing him as a devil. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Queen Anne's Revenge. Up to High 6-C with enough Servants Name: Rider, Edward Teach, Blackbeard Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 40 at the time of his death Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Capable of riding any ship with exceptional skill), Animal Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Queen Anne's Revenge as part of his Noble Phantasm), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with B+-Rank Strength, he should be stronger than Saber under Shirou and at least much stronger than a much recent Servant like EMIYA. Fought against Mash, Francis Drake and Orion during the Okeanos Singularity). Higher with Queen Anne's Revenge (As a C++-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is superior to C-Rank Noble Phantasms capable of producing A-rank attacks). Up to Large Island level with enough Servants (Queen Anne's Revenge becomes more powerful depending on how many Servants are part of its crew. When including Eric, Bonny, Read and Hector, it becomes more powerful than the Golden Hind) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Francis Drake despite possessing E-Rank Agility) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Heracles) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Melee range, several dozen kilometers with Queen Anne's Revenge Standard Equipment: His ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, which functions as his Noble Phantasm Intelligence: Edward Teach is the most feared and famous pirate in human history, known just as much for his swashbuckling skills as his talent for striking terror into his foes. Because of this, he's a skilled navigator, a charismatic leader, and a wily tactician who ran nearly unopposed in the Caribbean for years. However, his perverted habits and obsession with modern pop culture have dampened his image, allowing him to be easily tricked and manipulated if there is a young woman to motivate him. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Can be easily tricked and manipulated by a young woman due to his current disposition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Queen Anne's Revenge: Revenge of the Queen Anne: A French ship that Edward plundered in life to make into his personal pirate ship. After firing its artillery of 40 cannons, Edward savagely assaults his enemies alongside his crew, who have been empowered to become low-ranking spirits. As long as the ship is on the sea, the Noble Phantasm is constantly active and can unleash its firepower at any time, which increases if crewed by additional Servants. While it is capable of operating on either the land or the sky, doing so will expend large amounts of magical energy. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Edward only possesses an E-Rank in the skill, making magic attacks only do less damage instead of being canceled. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. However, this skill was lost in favor of Voyager of the Storm. Personal Skills Gentlemen's Love: A skill whose canonical effects are unknown. Honor of Pirates: A skill derived from a pirate's personal values, combining low-ranking Battle Continuation, Bravery, and Mental Pollution, among others. Despite his brutality, Edward was also incredibly brave, charging through a forest of swords and a rain of bullets without hesitation. Voyager of the Storm: A variation of the Riding skill that allows Edward to easily sail vessels recognized as ships. It is also a skill possessed by captains who must also lead their men, granting them a composite of Charisma and Military Tactics as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users